


the obligatory field trip fic

by basementbees



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Bucky makes cookies :), Bully Flash Thompson, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gay Harley Keener, Irondad, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Lives in Avengers Tower, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter refers to the avengers as his aunts and uncles, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basementbees/pseuds/basementbees
Summary: Sure, Peter had had worse days. Like that time he’d been out until 2am on patrol before a test. Or the field trip to Oscorp. But this had to be in his top five.What ruined his otherwise good day was the location of the field trip. Stark Tower.Or, my version of the 'Peter's field trip to SI' trope.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 213
Collections: Marvel





	1. Parker Luck(TM) Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

> my very unoriginal take on the field trip fic! the russian in this chapter just means little spider :)
> 
> harley will probably be out of character because i haven't seen iron man 3, sorry
> 
> (i do not own marvel, therefore these are not my characters)

Sure, Peter had had worse days.

Like that time he’d been out until 2 am on patrol the night (morning?) before a test. Or the field trip to Oscorp. But this had to be in his top five.

The reason this was a terrible day? Mr. Harrington had just announced the AcaDec team was going on a field trip. Which, despite his track record for field trips, wasn’t a bad thing in and of itself. What ruined his otherwise good day was the location of the field trip. Stark Tower. 

Peter dropped his head on his desk, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by Flash. 

“Hey, Penis, you ready for everyone to find out you’re lying?” Flash taunted from across the room, raising his voice more than necessary. 

“You know, Eugene, for someone who claims to be straight, you sure seem to be obsessed with his penis.” MJ cut in, leveling him with a death glare. Even Flash, for all of his arrogance, knew he couldn’t win an argument with MJ and fell silent. 

Ned put his hand on Peter’s shoulder out of sympathy. The first time Ned visited Peter at the tower, he learned just how… protective the Avengers could be towards him. He remembered how they’d warned Ned.

~~~~~~  
  


“So you’re the one who helped Peter remove the tracker from his suit?” Steve broke the silence that had engulfed the Avengers common floor. 

“Uh, yes, Mr. Captain Rogers America, sir.” Ned stuttered out.

“That was some impressive work, Ted. Not that I approve of hacking a multi-million dollar suit but,” Tony glanced at Peter sternly, “you’ve got some skill.”

  
“Mr. Stark, please, I-” Peter tried to save his friend from the lecture he knew was coming.   
  


“Kid, it’s Tony. Please. And I know that you told Ned to do it, he’s not in trouble. But if he ever does anything that could danger you again…” Mr. Stark left the rest of the threat unsaid, save for a glance at the Avengers around the room.  
  


  
~~~~~~   
  


  
Peter was jolted out of his memory by the stacks of paper dropped in front of each of the students. 

“Now, the permission slips will be required back by this Friday, so those at Stark Industries will have time to prepare for us. The rest of the papers are legal things, non-disclosure agreements and such. Those are required before they’ll allow you through security.” Mr. Harrington explained. 

All of the students were talking excitedly, nearly drowning out their teacher. 

MJ stood up. “HEY! Everyone shut up or I’ll make practice twice as long for the rest of the week.

That got the room to quiet down. MJ nodded to Mr. Harrington. 

“As I was saying, the NDAs included in your papers are required to be allowed on the tour. They’ll forbid you from taking pictures in most rooms other than the museum and from talking about what you see in the labs we’ll tour among other things. Make sure you read them fully.” MJ clapped her hands. 

“Alright! Now, who can tell me the atomic weight of calcium?”

~~~~~~~

After the end of practice, Mr. Harrington pulled Peter to the side.

“I know you’ve been having a hard few years, Peter, what with your uncle’s death and all. But that doesn’t mean I’ll allow this lie to continue any longer.”

“I-it’s not a lie, Mr. Harrington. I have the internship.” Mr. Harrington could hardly hear the boy’s response. 

“Very well, Mr. Parker. I suppose we’ll see on the trip. Please refrain from mentioning your so-called ‘internship’ once we arrive.”

Peter made his way out to the black car waiting for him. He slid into the backseat with nothing more than “Hi, Uncle Happy.” 

After three minutes of silence from the boy, Happy realized something was wrong. Peter loved to talk about school. After ten, he asked. 

“Everything okay back there, kid?”

Peter’s head snapped up from his phone. “Hmm? Oh, yeah, just… thinking.” 

“Do you wanna,” Happy grimaced at how awkward he sounded, “talk about it?”

“Nah. Thanks, though.” Peter was proud of how far Happy had come in the year or two they’d known each other. As time went on, Happy put up the divider less and less when Peter rambled about his day. Almost every adult who met the boy tried to protect him. 

“Okay, kid.” The rest of the ride passed in silence. When they arrived, Happy pulled the car around to the back side of the building. 

Normally, Peter liked using the front entrance as much as (if not more than) the back. Sure, the back got him in the building faster, but he loved talking to all the employees in the front. The high-schooler loved hearing about everyone’s day and, in turn, they loved hearing about his. 

Today, though, he went in the back. FRIDAY recognized his biometrics and sent him up to the penthouse after greeting him. When the elevator doors opened, Peter wordlessly walked over to the couch - or, more specifically, to Harley on the couch. 

“Hey, darlin’,” the blonde boy moved slightly to make space for his boyfriend. “Everything okay?”

Peter buried his head into his boyfriend’s side. “Mmmf.”

Harley laughed lightly, running his hand through Peter’s hair absentmindedly. Peter relaxed into him as he slowly drifted into sleep. 

Bucky made dinner that night, enough spaghetti for nearly twenty people, despite there being only around twelve there. Peter moved from his spot on the couch to his spot at the table, between Harley and Clint. 

Aunt May sat across from him. The pair had moved into the tower after their apartment building caught fire and was deemed unsafe to stay in. Peter had met the team before when the spies became suspicious of the teen that Tony Stark would drop everything to help. After the first meeting, he’d become part of the “family.”

The meal was relatively prank free, only having the salt be replaced with sugar. All things considered, it was one of the quieter days at the tower. 

But when Peter saw the glint in Natasha’s eye, he knew it would be short lived. 

“So, Маленький паучок, what’s this I hear about you having a field trip?” she asked, innocently. 

Aunt May interrupted before Peter could speak up, “Where?” 

“Stark Tower.”

And all hell broke loose. 

Peter groaned. “Yeah, yeah, I have a field trip to the tower, it’s _so_ funny. How’d you even find out, Aunt Nat?” 

  
Natasha held up the offending sheets of paper, with ‘Field Trip to Stark Industries’ clearly printed at the top. She then passed it off to May, who signed it immediately.   
  


“You guys can’t tell them I live here, I’d never hear the end of it from Flash.”

“Flash? Is that the little brat who’s been bullying you?” Bucky’s face didn’t change as he spoke, save for the way his brows furrowed.

“No.” A glare from May. “Well, yes, but you’re the Avengers, you can’t threaten a high-schooler. 

“Aww, why not?” Clint asked. 

“We don't _actually_ have to threaten him. Just make sure he knows we’re protective of you.” Steve offered. 

“Why would he bother you if he knows you live with us?” Natasha was never one to miss details. 

“He, well, he doesn’t believe that I have an internship here?” Peter squeaked. 

Everyone’s voices overlapped.

“I mean, technically, you don’t.” (Tony.)

“Why doesn’t he believe you?” (Harley.)

“Little bastard.” (Steve.)

“Well, now, we might just have to change his mind.” (Clint and Bucky, with twin evil smiles.)

Peter winced away from the sudden noise, leaning into Harley. He whispered, “Steve, language,” as he adjusted the noise-reducing earbuds he made. He’d been working on making a version that was accessible to the public. 

Harley, unable to resist the opportunity to shit-talk Steve, pointed out, “Pete, you know better than anyone that the PSA over there swears more than the rest of us combined.”

Once she was sure he’d lowered the input for his earbuds, May spoke up to drown out everyone else. 

“You’re going on this field trip. You’ve already missed too much school this year. And we’ll be talking about this Flash kid later.” May’s glare challenged Peter to argue. 

Tony was ignoring May, instead choosing to give all his attention to his phone screen. “Hey, Pete, what’s his real name.” 

“Eugene Thompson. But I’m gonna have to remind you all that murder is, in fact, illegal.” Peter paused. “Actually, FRI, can I make that a protocol?”

“Yes, Junior. What would you like to name it?”

Peter took a moment to think it over. It had to be something he could say around anyone, but obvious enough he’d be able to remember. “Protocol: Miss Keisha. Use it to remind all Avengers in the tower murdering people, including Flash, is illegal.”

“Protocol saved, Junior. Would you like to test it?” 

“Sure, thanks, FRIDAY.”

The announcement rang out across the room, with a few Avengers complaining under their breath about their “fun” being ruined. 

“Why is it called Miss Keisha?” Steve asked, voicing the confusion evident on most of the faces at the table. (Clint, Bucky, Harley and Natasha being the exceptions. Harley was an actual teen, while Clint was a teen at heart, and Bucky had started watching Vines with Peter whenever he’d had a nightmare. Peter had them often. Natasha just didn’t show her confusion.)

Peter smiled. “FRIDAY, can you show them the video?” Silently, FRIDAY turned on the TV, which played the vine (‘Miss Keisha? Miss Keisha? Oh my fuckin’ god, she fuckin’ dead.’) before turning back off. 

Nearly all at once, the group turned to Peter, who looked sheepish. “Because… it's a reminder to not kill anyone? And, well, Miss Keisha’s ‘dead’?” He put air quotes around the last word. Bucky smiled reassuringly. 

“I’m… gonna need a minute. I’m going down to my lab.” Bruce looked overwhelmed by everything that had happened in the last twenty minutes. He rarely ate with the rest of the group.

“Thanks for having dinner with us, Uncle Bruce!” Peter called. Harley muffled his laughter into his boyfriend’s side, who playfully swatted at him to ‘be nice!’

~~~~~~

Peter had tried to avoid turning in the permission slip. He’d forgotten it every day during the week they’d had to turn them in, mostly on purpose and once accidentally. Friday came and went, and Peter thought he’d gotten out of it. At least, until dinner. Aunt May held up the form with a smile.

“I saw you’d forgotten your form again, so I went ahead and emailed it to your teacher. I wouldn’t want you to miss out on such a positive experience because of a little mistake like that.” Peter could hear the sarcasm in her voice clearly enough that it might as well be tangible. 

“Thanks, May. Would’ve preferred staying home, but alas. I am fated to suffer.” Peter sighed dramatically. 

“Well, Tony and I agreed that if you got your homework done tonight, you and Harley can work in his lab this weekend, unless you’re too busy ‘suffering.’ Just… remember that FRIDAY monitors you. No one wants a repeat of last time.” May visibly shuddered. Peter’s face turned red at the reminder of the awkward talk they’d had. 

“M-May! We didn’t even _do_ anything.” She looked at him over her glasses, her disbelief apparent. “I’m just gonna go do my homework.” Peter made his way to his room to drop off his backpack, surprised to find Harley asleep on his bed. The sight of his boyfriend made his cheeks flush even redder after his talk with May.

After Peter finished his homework (it barely took him half an hour --he’d learned it all years ago), he woke Harley to tell him about May’s deal. Harley also blushed at the reminder of their last lab weekend. The two boys planned their experiments until they were called for dinner. 

As they sat down at the table, this time sans Bruce, he just hoped everyone would forget about the field trip in the two weeks before it happened.


	2. keener? i barely know her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to apologize for the terrible chapter title, anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! next one will have more avengers, I promise :)

The day of the field trip came a little too quickly for the vigilante’s liking. He was woken up by music playing -loudly- in his room. He rolled over into his boyfriend. 

“Mornin’, babe.” Harley mumbled into the younger boy’s shoulder. “Any idea why we’re bein’ woken in this ungodly manner?”

“FRIDAY, mute, please.” He grumbled. There was nothing Peter loved more than Harley’s voice in the mornings, if only he could  _ hear it. _

“Sorry, Junior, direct orders from Boss to not stop the music until you have gotten up.” 

“Damn, he’s evil.” 

“Well, get going then, darlin’. ” Harley waved out his boyfriend, who got locked in the hallway in his Spider-man pajamas. (Tony thought it was funny to switch out Peter’s clothes for anything Spider-man themed he could find..) 

The spider-teen shuffled to the kitchen to grab a poptart, hoping he could get back in his room and get properly dressed before the others made breakfast. Speaking of… 

“Hey, FRIDAY? Where’s Steve?” 

“Still out for his daily run, Junior.” That was odd. Peter spun around and looked at the clock. 6:37. FRIDAY never woke him up before 7:15. He shrugged it off and went to put on black jeans and a hoodie, once again adorned with his spidery secret. 

Thankfully, he made it in and out of his room without the music coming back on.

Back in the kitchen, Peter saw someone drinking directly from the milk. 

“Clint, how many times do we have to tell you? Drink out of the cups.” 

Clint jumped slightly at the disturbance, nearly dropping the milk. “Oh, uh, hey Pete. You’re not usually up this early. And I hate drinking out of the Cap cup. It’s humiliating.” 

“That’s what happens when you drink out of the community milk.”

“Well, do you want 

  
“Are you just trying to bribe me into not telling Tony about the milk?” 

Clint feigned innocence. “I would never! But if you happen to tell him, there’s no saying if he might find out about your little ‘sleepover’.” Harley was just making his way out of Peter’s room. 

Peter looked between the two. “...Fine.” 

The rest of the team, along with May and Pepper, made their way into the kitchen. 

“So, Underoos, you excited for your field trip today?” 

“Oh, shit!” Peter’s shout was met with mumbles of ‘language!’ from around the table. “That’s why you had FRIDAY wake me up?” 

“Yeah, Kid. I knew you’d forget.” Tony ruffled the teen’s already messy hair. 

“Dumbass,” Harley said, affection lacing his voice. “I’ll see you later.” 

“Yeah, see you later, babe.” Peter kissed Harley’s cheek. He ran into the elevator, followed closely by Tony. 

“Mr. Stark? You never usually leave this early, is something wrong?” 

Tony reached over and ruffled Peter’s already messy hair. “Nothing’s wrong, kid, Happy’s just busy with field trip prep. I’m taking you today. And for the last time, call me Tony.” 

Peter smiled at that. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t comfortable calling him ‘Tony’. He refers to assassins as his aunt and uncles, after all. Tony was the only one who didn’t like being called ‘Mr.’ (“It makes me sound old, kid! Am I that old?”), so of course, Peter only referred to him as such in earshot. 

“Okay, Mr. Tony. Will do.” Peter smiled as Tony groaned in frustration, ushering the boy into his car. He got Peter to school ten minutes early despite leaving late. Tony sent Peter off to his friends before speeding back towards the tower. 

“Hey Ned, MJ.” Peter hugged Ned and high-fived MJ in greeting.

“You’re early for once, loser.”

“Tony insisted on driving me. He has no regard for speed limits.” Ned nodded, shuddering at the reminder of the (only) time he’d been driven by Tony Stark. 

The trio made their way onto the bus, sitting as far from Flash as they could get. Unfortunately, Flash didn’t seem to get the message. He moved to the back of the bus with his group of ‘friends’.

“Hey, Parker, you ready to be exposed for your lies?” Ned was ready to defend his friend, but the super-powered teen just put his hand on Ned's arm and shook his head. After a few minutes, Flash gave up and turned back around.

As the last few people made their way onto the bus, Mr. Harrington started his announcements. 

“Okay, team! This is a very special opportunity for us, so I need everyone to be on their best behavior.” The teacher looked at Flash and Peter as he said that. Mr. Harrington took attendance before the bus finally,  _ finally  _ left. 

MJ spent most of the ride sketching Peter’s various expressions, saying she’d only stop when Flash was proven wrong, because his expression would be “priceless, Peter!” 

The closer they got to SI, the louder the team got. Peter caught parts of sentences, but nothing more. 

“Do you think-”

“-Tony Stark?”

“-the labs, but-”

“-any Avengers?”

Peter grimaced at the last one. A reminder that the Avengers were sure to come down and embarrass him. He moved his badge to his pocket. It was printed specifically for today to avoid drawing extra suspicion. After the first time meeting Peter, Tony had decided it would be easier to just have FRIDAY let him in, both for convenience as Spider-man and because he knew the teen would lose any pass he was given.

Once the bus stopped, the students pushed each other out of the way, all wanting to be the first into the tower. Even Mr. Harrington left the bus before MJ, Ned, and Peter. The group followed their teacher as Mr. Harrington went to go check in at the reception desk. 

“Your tour guide will be down momentarily. Until then, please remember that this is a workplace for many of us. We would appreciate if you could adjust your volume accordingly.” Rachel, the newest receptionist, announced loud enough to be heard over the high-schoolers. 

_ Ding!  _ The elevator doors opened to reveal all 6’2” of tanned skin and blonde hair that was Harley Keener. He immediately found Peter in the crowd and winked at him. The shorter boy was pretty sure half the girls around him swooned. 

“Hey, Midtown! I’m Harley Keener an’ I’ll be y’alls tour guide today.” He started passing out visitors badges, skipping over Peter and his friends.

“Harley? Parker didn’t get a badge. Does that mean he’s not allowed in?” Flash called. 

Harley’s hand tightened around the badge he was holding, trying to stay calm. “Eugene, was it? I didn’t give Peter a badge because he already has one. And it’s Mr. Keener to you.” He said coldly. 

“But SI doesn’t accept high school interns. I’ve applied five times!”

“Maybe you just weren’t what they were looking for.”

Flash was humbled enough to fall silent. 

“Now that that’s been cleared up, I need you all to go through security one at a time, tapping your badges on the sensor. Like this.” Harley walked through the metal detectors. 

“Harley ‘Potato boy’ Keener, level 10 clearance granted. Boss would like to know what you want for dinner.” Most of the class looked around in shock for the source of the voice. 

“Tell him to just get whatever Pepper wants.” Upon seeing the classes expressions, Harley decided to explain. “That’s FRIDAY, Mr. Stark’s AI. She runs the building.”

Flash seemed to regain his confidence after that, which was never a good thing. “I bet Penis won’t be able to get past the AI, no matter how much he paid our tour guide.” 

Flash’s comment sparked an argument between most of the class, between whether or not the internship was a lie. Mr. Harrington, still over at the reception desk, thankfully didn’t hear. Peter used the distraction to make his way through security.

“Peter ‘Junior’ Parker, level 10 clearance granted. You’re home early, Peter, would you like me to alert Boss?” 

“No, FRIDAY, that’s fine. I’m here for the tour.” He’d gained a few stares, luckily Flash hadn’t noticed Peter’s clearance level. 

“Enjoy your tour, Peter.” 

The rest of the class made their way through, FRIDAY announcing each. 

“Betty Brant, level two clearance granted. Enjoy your tour, Betty.”

“Ned ‘Ted’ Leeds, level eight clearance granted. Welcome back, Ned, enjoy your tour.”

“Thanks, FRI!”

“Eugene Thompson. Level two clearance granted.” 

Peter didn’t miss FRIDAY not telling Flash to enjoy his tour. Neither did MJ, a rare smile taking over her face. Peter walked over to Harley, linking their hands while the class finished up. MJ was the other person with higher clearance, having level eight. (“The AI can call me MJ. Stark gets Michelle.”)

Harley had started going over their itinerary about halfway through the class. First was the Avenger’s museum (with a new Pepper Potts exhibit), then one of the intern labs where they’d be having a building competition and a higher up R&D lab before lunch. After, they’d be having a few surprise stops with “an Avenger or two.” Peter didn’t believe a word of it.

The Academic Decathlon team made their way into the elevator. 

“FRIDAY, floor four, please.” Harley said. The teens whispered in awe as the elevator began to move. 

“Can I tell it what to do?” Flash asked.

“Go for it. Floor five is also part of the museum.”

“Floor five, elevator.” Flash said proudly.

“You do not have clearance to speak to me, Mr. Thompson.” 

The elevator continued moving to floor four, opening into the Avenger’s museum. Peter had only been down here once before, when he first started living at the tower. Tony insisted Peter learn anything he wanted to know from the Avengers themselves.

Therefore, he was shocked when he saw the Spider-man display. That had to be new. MJ had made a beeline to the Black Widow exhibit, with most of the other students split between Iron Man, Spider-man, and Captain America. 

Peter stood in the elevator doorway, staring at his original suit. “There’s… a Spider-man section?” He squeaked, emotion filling his voice.

Harley wrapped his arms around Peter from behind. “Yeah, babe, I talked to the old man. Thought you should get some recognition in here.”

“Get a room.” Ned rolled his eyes, grinning. He dragged the boys to the vigilantes display. It featured Spider-man’s original suit, and replicas of the suit Tony made him and the Iron Spider suit. 

After most of the other students walked away, Harley, Ned and MJ took delight in teasing Peter about the fun facts listed.

  * Spider-man is scared of spiders.
  * Spider-man was banned from Mario Kart for a month after The Incident.
  * Spider-man turned down becoming an Avenger, believing the offer to be a test.
  * No one is allowed to wear sweatshirts to training anymore because of Spider-man.
  * Spider-man is the youngest on the team, even if he isn’t “officially” an Avenger.



“You’re afraid of spiders?” MJ asked, incredulous.

“You aren’t?” 

“I thought the Mario Kart thing was Clint’s fault?” Harley asked. 

“Yeah, but I took the blame for it.” Peter laughed at the memory. “He would’ve gotten banned for longer and wouldn’t’ve had anyone to play against.” Peter heard a noise in the vents and a small ‘ouch!’. 

“Speaking of Clint…” Peter looked at the ceiling vents. “Ned, can you take a few steps to the right?” Ned followed Peter’s gaze and nodded knowingly. 

As Ned moved, Peter’s spider-sense went off, confirming what he’d thought. A second later, Hawkeye came falling down from the ceiling. He stood and brushed himself off, trying to look inconspicuous. 

“Oh, hey, Petey. And friends. Funny running into you here, huh?” Peter groaned. How was he supposed to explain away knowing Hawkeye? 

“Are they watching?”

“Live. Give them a wave.” Clint waved to the nearest camera, Peter following suit. “Already had to hold back Bucky and Steve. You know how they get.”

“Sadly, I do.” The conversation went on for a few minutes, as the duo walked around the museum, with the ease that only came with knowing someone well. Eventually, though, all good things must come to an end. Peter’s peace ended with a promise from Clint that the Avengers had a ‘surprise’ planned for him.

For as much as Peter liked to tease Clint about his spying abilities, he was good at blending in when he wanted to. He had dropped silently from the ceiling so as to not draw attention, wearing an oversized sweatshirt with the hood up. If you didn’t see his face, he looked like any other high schooler. 

FRIDAY called the students back to the elevator and the team was slowly making their way over. 

“Hey, Hawkass, can I have my tour back? We need to move on.” Harley asked, coming back from the section about Scarlet Witch.

“See you later, Peter. Nice to see you again, Ned and MJ. And fuck you too, Keener.” 

Clint pushed his hood down and jumped to pull himself back into the vent. “Bye, Petey-pie!” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “That man has no respect.” He mumbled. 

The rest of the students were staring at the ceiling in shock. 

“Was that… Hawkeye?” Cindy asked. 

“How does he know you?” Charles wondered. 

“Well, you see, I, uh, met him at my internship? Mr. Stark has me work on Avengers tech sometimes, and so I met some of them.”

“Still lying about the internship, Parker?” Flash was the last one to return to the elevator, missing Hawkeye’s theatrics. 

“Flash, you’re just embarrassing yourself at this point. We literally all saw Peter having a conversation with Hawkeye.” Sally said.

“Where’s Hawkeye now then? The only way you’ve met an Avenger is if you did it on your knees.” Flash scoffed. 

“In the vents.” MJ refused to even acknowledge the second half of his statement. The rest of the decathlon team, however, started shouting at Flash. 

“Flash, that’s low, even for you.” 

“Eugene, what the  _ fuck _ is wrong with you?”

“Damn, Sally, didn’t know you had that in you.”

Peter, once again, took advantage of the chaos. “FRIDAY, enact protocol ‘Miss Keisha’. And let them know that I’m fine.” He whispered. 

“I don’t care how fucking jealous you are of Peter’s internship, do not let me hear you talk about him like that again.” Harley didn’t need to yell to make his point. “I can and will kick you out of this building if I hear you say  _ one _ more thing about Peter.” 

Mr. Harrington stood awkwardly at the back of the group, not wanting to let Harley know he didn’t believe Peter. 

“I’m not jealous of-” Harley shut up Flash with a glare. 

Peter walked over to his boyfriend. “I know this isn’t the time, but you look so hot when you get protective like that.” The taller boy’s face lit up bright red, not used to Peter flirting in public. 

FRIDAY interrupted the moment. “Boss would like me to remind this floor of both the bullying policies and PDA rules. Additionally, Peter, he said the protocol has worked for now. 

Betty was first to recover from the whirlwind of everything that just happened. “What are the PDA rules?” 

“Stark doesn’t like when I flirt with my boyfriend, calling us, ‘disgusting horny teens with no respect for those near them’. I think he’s just jealous.” Harley smiled. 

“Who’s your boyfriend?” came the inevitable question. 

“I don’t feel comfortable disclosing that information without asking him.” 

The class nodded in acceptance, even if they were curious. “Okay, next stop is the R&D labs, everyone!” 

As they went up to floor 38, Harley had FRIDAY explain the rules. (He never followed them, so he didn’t remember. How did he convince Tony to let him lead a tour?)

“Do not touch anything and don’t interrupt anyone who looks busy. Pictures are forbidden in these labs, so please do not take out your phones or I will have to send the footage to Boss. Please try to remember the rules in the future, Potato boy.” 

Harley stuck out his tongue childishly at Peter for the name he set, before clapping to get the class’s attention. “We will just be walking through these labs, as there isn’t much you’re allowed to do.” 

Peter walked next to his boyfriend through the lab, waving slightly at the employees he knew. Harley, trying to be a good tour guide, pointed out everything as he explained, despite how bored he sounded. 

“Over there, they’re working on a new Stark Phone update. That’s Lucy, Aaron and Sam. That’s the lab director for this floor, Olivia. Along the walls are some of the older Iron Man suits for them to mess with if they have free time. Standing at the whiteboard looks like… Bruce, maybe?” 

Harley raised his voice loud enough to be heard across the room. “Hey, Bruce! What are you doing down here?”

Mr. Harrington stared in shock. That was  _ the  _ Dr. Bruce Banner. 

“Oh, hey Harley! FRIDAY locked me out of my lab, so I brought my work down here.”

Peter sighed. There were only two reasons FRIDAY would lock his Uncle Bruce out of his labs.

“FRIDAY, why is Dr. Banner locked out of his lab?” he asked the ceiling. 

“Dr. Banner has been locked out of his lab due to Protocol: Mind Your Banners, put into place after 35 consecutive hours without sleep.” 

“Bruce, the point of that protocol is not to have you come down to R&D. It’s so you sleep. Don’t make me tell Pepper.” Harley threatened. 

Bruce sighed and gathered his things, waving as he left the lab. 

Everyone’s attention was drawn from the labs to where Bruce had just been standing. They watched the elevator open for him, mouths open in awe. 

Harley turned to Peter. “Do you want to help me update the protocol later? We’ll need to change where he’s allowed to go.”

“Sure, babe.” Peter replied. 

“That reminds me, are you okay with your classmates knowing about us? Or would you rather I tell them to fuck off?” 

“You can tell them, but make it dramatic. I wanna give MJ some good material for her sketchbook. Maybe try to get one of the Avengers in on it?”

“You know Clint would be more than willing.” 

Peter started laughing to himself. “Do you think Uncle Steve would announce it in his PSA voice?”

“For you? Probably. You know he’d do almost anything you ask.” 

The group had been walking the entire time, most students trying to read what Bruce’s whiteboard said. When they reached the other elevator at the far end, Peter let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. One more stop then they’d get a break for lunch. 

FRIDAY took them down to the main intern lab. 

“Now, normally we wouldn’t spend much time in these labs, but given that you’re a science school, we decided to let you have a building competition. In groups of four, build a robot with the boxes of scraps on each station.”

“Mr. Keener? There’s not an even number of us.” Charles called.

“As long as Peter doesn’t mind, I was planning on having him work on something else with me, considering he could do this in his sleep.” The southern boy winked at Peter. Most students were picking their groups, but Cindy seemed to catch the small gesture if the recognition on her face was anything to go by. “You’ll have half an hour to build these before we head to the cafeteria.” 

Mr. Harrington took it upon himself to supervise the groups, even though the interns were keeping a close eye on them. It wasn’t every day they saw Stark’s golden boys down in their labs, after all, so they figured whatever was going on was important.

The group of 8 interns varied wildly in appearance, from a 5'2" Asian woman to 6'6" man who looked better suited to a sports team than a lab. The only thing they had in common was the coffee sitting on the tables next to tuek and the bags under their eyes, emphasizing how little they slept.

Most days that Peter visited, there was at least one explosion that happened within the time he was there. Surprisingly, it wasn’t normally his fault. The interns were all college students, with the exception of Maria. (She graduated from NYU just a few days ago.)

Sally, Charles, Abe and Cindy had formed a group, leaving Flash, Betty, Ned and MJ alone. Peter had felt bad leaving his friends with Flash, until he saw how little they were tolerating him. Every idea he had was shut down instantly, and if it was good one of the others would suggest it and go with it. 

Peter and Harley were alternating between working on an improved web-shooter and discussing potential ways to announce Peter as Harley’s boyfriend. (Harley wanted Clint to drop from the ceiling and call them ‘lover-boys’, Peter was partial to the idea of just kissing in front of the class. It was more direct and he hadn’t kissed his boyfriend since the morning. How was he supposed to live like this?)

After noticing the intern’s curiosity, Peter asked them if they’d want to help judge the contest between the AcaDec team. 

Maria and John literally dropped what they'd been working on before the tour came down. Peter flinched at the sound of something breaking. He hoped it wasn't too important. 

The other interns carefully put away their work before making their way over to Peter and Harley. Howard, the newest intern, wasn't so sure. He’d never met these kids before. What if this was a test?

The spider-teen made his way over to the new intern, smiling. 

“Hi! I’m Peter, one of Tony’s personal interns. Over there is Harley, the other. He’s also my boyfriend.” His smile grew wider when he mentioned the other teen. 

Howard smiled back, tentatively. The kid was really young. But the other interns seemed to know him, so he shrugged it off. 

“For now, we’re just tinkering with Spider-man’s web shooters, seeing if anyone can improve them. He mentioned it would be cool to have more storage for his web-fluid but I can’t figure out where to put it. I thought about trying to compress the fluid more but that might raise problems with the shooting.” Peter rambled, ever-excited to talk about his work. 

Howard studied it for a few moments, before shrugging. He was impressed with the technology already. 

“You know Spider-man?” he asked. Maybe he’d just had too much coffee and was imagining this all. There was no way this kid was real.

“Yeah, met him a few times for tech stuff.” Harley and Peter answered at the same time before breaking down laughing. 

“Anyways, the field trip is almost done with their challenge if you want to help us judge.” Peter offered.

Harley called out for the AcaDec team to put the finishing touches on their projects. 

Sally’s team presented first. They’d made a robot, about a foot tall, and programmed it with a few dances. 

“Obviously we gave it the ability to do the ‘robot’ dance, as well as the Cha-Cha slide, complete with music.” Charles added. 

“His name is Derick!” Cindy chimed in, seriously. “We decided.” 

Peter smiled. “Can you show us how it works?” 

Abe pressed a few buttons, before music started playing out of the small bot. It followed along to the steps of the dance, before bowing and turning off again. All of the interns clapped for Derick. 

“Good job, guys.” Harley moved onto the other group, glaring at Flash for a moment. “And what did y’all make?” 

“Well, we didn’t quite finish, but the idea was to make a bot with capabilities to assess patients' basic symptoms to help out doctors.” Betty said.

“Right now, it can only take a temperature and record answers to questions, but the intent was to have it take blood pressure, height, temperature, and record symptoms. We thought it would be helpful to remove the wait for routine visits.” 

“That sounds very helpful. If you wouldn’t mind, Betty and MJ, would you be willing to come back sometime to work on this more and show Mr. Stark?” 

“Sure, but why only us?” 

“Oh, Ned is over pretty often, so I assumed he’d be fine.” 

His team turned to look at him at once. “Why does Ned come to the tower?” 

Peter froze. Shit. He wasn’t supposed to say that. 

Harley saved him from having to answer. “Peter talks about his friends during his internship sometimes, and we wanted to meet Ned.” 

“You work with Parker?” Flash seemed to just realize the other interns. “Have you seen Parker around before?” He pointed at Howard. Peter accepted his fate and just let it happen. At least he’d learned to not call him ‘Penis’ anymore. 

“No, but-” Flash cut him off. 

“See! Parker’s a liar.” 

“I believe that he wasn’t finished speaking. Go on.” Scott. Great. Tony must’ve called in everyone who was on Earth. 

“I was saying it’s still my first week, I’ve barely met anyone outside of this group.” Howard finished.

The interns and Harley walked off to finish discussing the contest, while Peter drifted away from the group.

Scott walked up to him once he was alone. “Did Tony send you to check on me?” 

“What, I can’t just visit my favorite intern?”

“You went full dad-mode.”

“Okay, fine. I was hoping to play the superhero card, but no one recognized me.” Scott looked genuinely upset that the teens hadn’t noticed Ant-Man was in the room. 

“They just haven’t seen you without your suit.” Peter reassured him. After a moment, Peter walked off to the interns and Scott shrunk, running off to god-knows-where. 

Peter didn’t listen much to the discussion. Three of the Avengers had shown up so far, three of the least-flashy ones. He could only imagine what would happen if Tony came down. 

As far as Peter could gather, the group was partial to the first team winning, on the grounds of the interns collectively going  _ fuck Flash _ . 

Betty didn’t seem too upset about losing, more excited about being invited back to “Stark Tower, that’s so cool, Cindy!”. After picking up the remaining scraps, the group headed to lunch. 

Peter waved to the interns as he and Harley herded his class into the elevator. All in all, the day hadn’t been too bad so far.

As they started moving towards the cafeteria, Peter looked at his phone and sighed. He’d spoken too soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! if you liked this chapter, please comment or leave kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this chapter! please comment or leave kudos :) i'll try to get the next one up soon


End file.
